


First Morning

by under_a_linden_tree



Series: under_a_linden_tree's prompt ficlets [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Ficlet, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Short & Sweet, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24312226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/under_a_linden_tree/pseuds/under_a_linden_tree
Summary: Aziraphale wakes up on his first morning together with Crowley.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: under_a_linden_tree's prompt ficlets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755112
Comments: 12
Kudos: 74





	First Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bananaquit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananaquit/gifts).



It’s morning and soft, grey light filters in through the partly-drawn blinds. It lets dust dance through the air, rays of sunshine picking it up and gently letting it go again. There’s something intriguing about it, the way it twirls around the room, tranquil and gentle. Aziraphale watches the white specks waltz through the air, lost in the haze of a calm night’s sleep. He blinks a few times, adjusting his sight to the brightness surrounding him, and forces himself to look away.

He cannot recall when he fell asleep. When he thinks back, the last thing he remembers is the soft darkness of the night, the gentle weight of a warm blanket and a leaden drowsiness washing over his bones. There must have been a reason for Aziraphale to let his guard down and drift off to sleep.

As a little more of his sleepiness falls away, he suddenly notes that there is another warmth wrapped around him, underneath the covers. An arm and a hand, draped across his stomach. A leg wound around his own. A lean chest pressed to his side. Crowley is still fast asleep next to him and it takes Aziraphale a moment to remember, to understand how they ended up like this.

It had been a cool October night, clouded in fog, the kind where an icy draft keeps crawling through windows and doors, no matter how well-shut they are. Crowley had grumbled about sleeping through the winter, avoiding the cold, before finally slinking off to bed. The sitting room had suddenly felt so lonely without him, so devoid of loveliness after hours of silent company. With a sigh, Aziraphale had put down his book and followed a few minutes later, intending to say a swift goodnight before returning to the inevitable solitude of long, quiet hours in his reading chair. Just a word to last him through the night.

And Crowley had asked him to stay, so he did. It felt odd, that first moment of putting on his soft pyjamas and settling in next to Crowley. Aziraphale had never before shared a bed with him; he didn’t normally sleep, so there had been little occasion to do so. But when Crowley put his arms around him, there in the quiet darkness of their very own cottage, Aziraphale understood that there were more reasons to sleep side by side than exhaustion.

When he looks at him now, he adds another reason to his steadily growing list. Crowley is soft in the morning, sharp lines mollified by the gentle touches of sleep. Even in the muted grey light he is radiant, from the red hair on his forearms to the long lines of his neck to the thin lashes nearly resting on his cheek. Aziraphale never wants to let him go again. He wants to hold him for the next eternity and longer. He knows it’s silly to want that, a side-effect of never having done this before, so he presses a kiss to Crowley’s hair instead.

Aziraphale could bask in this warmth every morning, from now until forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to bananaquit for the prompt: "First morning after sharing a bed for the first time"


End file.
